


Art Post: Same Wavelength

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Series: Reverse Big Bang Arts [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, At a gala, Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2019, Comfort, Espionage, F/M, Gen, Mixed Media, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: Post-IM 2 Tony isn't with Pepper, when he sees Natasha Romanoff at a party. He puts it out of his mind, of course. But then she drops in on him under complicated circumstances...This 2019 CapRBB artwork is accompanied by Navaan's wonderful ficSame Wavelength.





	Art Post: Same Wavelength

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Same Wavelength](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407328) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan). 



> At last, the art is here! Thank you, navaan, for a lovely collaboration this year - a first for us 💜 I look forward to the next thing that comes our way.

* * *

* * *

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Same Wavelength](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407328) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan)




End file.
